Power Tires/Gallery/2
Pickle's Tire Store: Tickling Tires S4E10 Crusher singing "Lava Island!".png S4E10 Sign for Pickle's Tire Store.png S4E10 Crusher comes upon Pickle's Tire Store.png S4E10 Crusher startled by Pickle.png S4E10 Pickle "Welcome to the grand opening of".png S4E10 Full view of Pickle's Tire Store.png S4E10 Pickle guiding Crusher.png S4E10 Pickle presents a set of tires.png S4E10 Crusher "Too round".png S4E10 Pickle shows another set of tires.png S4E10 Crusher "Too tirey".png S4E10 Pickle "It's so true".png S4E10 Crusher interested in the pink tires.png S4E10 Pickle "Good eye, sir".png S4E10 Pickle showing the pink tires.png S4E10 One of the tires sprouts a feather.png S4E10 Crusher asking about the tires' feathers.png S4E10 Pickle "The one, the only".png S4E10 Pickle "Tickling Tires!".png S4E10 Tickling Tires.png S4E10 Crusher tickled by the Tickling Tires.png S4E10 Crusher smiles in a daze.png Blasterbird/Groove, Paddle and Spike Power S4E10 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png|HONK-HONK-HONK-HONK, HONK-HONK, HONK! S4E10 Pickle "Another customer".png S4E10 Crusher shocked "BLAZE?!".png S4E10 Blaze driving through the jungle.png S4E10 Close-up of Power Tires.png S4E10 Crusher "I can't let Blaze and his Power Tires catch up!".png S4E10 Crusher schemes.png S4E10 Crusher about to deploy a cheating gadget.png S4E10 Crusher's bag opens.png S4E10 Invention assembled.png S4E10 Blasterbird revealed.png S4E10 Blasterbird blasting oil.png S4E10 Blaze coming round the bend.png S4E10 Blaze sees the blasterbird.png S4E10 Blasterbird blasts more oil.png S4E10 Blaze approaches the oil.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby in alarm.png S4E10 Blaze slips on the oil.png S4E10 Blaze comes to a stop.png S4E10 Blasterbird spotted.png S4E10 Blasterbird blasts oil everywhere.png S4E10 The oil is too slippery.png S4E10 We have to help Blaze.png S4E10 AJ decides to use traction.png S4E10 AJ describing traction.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze slipping in the oil.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze using Groove Power.png S4E10 Diagram of Power Tires' grooves moving through oil.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze holding onto the oil.png S4E10 Give my tires Groove Power.png S4E10 Power Tires with Groove Power.png|Groove Power! S4E10 Power Tires moving through the oil.png S4E10 Blaze drives through the oil easily.png S4E10 We're not slipping.png S4E10 Blaze "Pretty groovy, huh?".png|"Pretty groovy, Huh?" S4E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh.png|LOL! S4E10 Blaze made it through the oil.png S4E10 Blaze sees the blasterbird again.png S4E10 Blasterbird blasting cheese.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby shocked again.png S4E10 Blaze gets stuck in the cheese.png S4E10 Blasterbird shoots more cheese.png S4E10 Blaze cannot drive through the cheese.png S4E10 Let's change the tires again.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze stuck in the cheese.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze using Paddle Power.png S4E10 Diagram of Power Tires' paddles moving through cheese.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze holding onto the cheese.png S4E10 Give my tires Paddle Power.png S4E10 Blaze gets Paddle Power.png|Paddle Power! S4E10 Blaze starts driving through the cheese.png S4E10 Power Tires with Paddle Power.png S4E10 Blaze moving through the cheese easily.png S4E10 Blaze almost out of the cheese.png S4E10 Blaze made it through the cheese.png S4E10 Blaze sees the blasterbird one last time.png S4E10 Blasterbird blasting ice.png S4E10 Blaze slips on the ice.png S4E10 Blasterbird laughing.png S4E10 Blaze "This is some super slippery ice".png S4E10 We'll use the Power Tires on the ice.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze on the ice.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze using Spike Power.png S4E10 Diagram of Power Tires' spikes moving across ice.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze holding onto the ice.png S4E10 Give my tires Spike Power.png S4E10 Blaze gets Spike Power.png|Spike Power! S4E10 Power Tires with Spike Power.png S4E10 Blaze driving across the ice.png S4E10 Blaze passing the blasterbird.png|So long, blasterbird! S4E10 Blasterbird breaks into pieces.png S4E10 Blaze made it past the ice.png Traction! S4E10 Shot of Blaze's Power Tires.png S4E10 Blaze driving happily.png S4E10 Mud ahead.png S4E10 Blaze approaching a mud slide.png S4E10 Blaze gets Paddle Power again.png|Paddle Power again! S4E10 Blaze driving up the mud slide.png S4E10 Blaze jumping up.png S4E10 Truck slipping in water.png S4E10 Truck falls in the water.png S4E10 Another shot of the Power Tires.png S4E10 Power Tires with Groove Power again.png|Groove Power again! S4E10 Blaze driving across the water.png S4E10 Blaze jumps over the truck.png S4E10 Blaze launching his tow hook.png S4E10 Truck hooked.png S4E10 Truck thanking Blaze.png S4E10 Monkey slipping down a rock hill.png S4E10 Monkey slides back.png S4E10 Blaze gets Spike Power again.png|Spike Power again! S4E10 Blaze climbs up the rock hill.png S4E10 Monkey still slipping.png S4E10 Blaze helping the monkey.png S4E10 Blaze goes back down the hill.png Pickle's Tire Store: Bunny Tires S4E10 Pickle spinning a sign.png S4E10 Crusher encounters Pickle again.png S4E10 Pickle guiding Crusher again.png S4E10 Pickle presenting Polka Dot Tires.png S4E10 Crusher "Not my style".png S4E10 Pickle presenting Plaid Tires.png S4E10 Crusher "No thanks".png S4E10 Crusher spots white tires.png S4E10 Pickle "Some of the most interesting tires".png S4E10 Crusher "What kind of tires are they".png S4E10 White tires up close.png S4E10 Bunny Tires.png S4E10 Bunny Tires hopping all over Crusher.png S4E10 Bunny Tires still hop on Crusher.png S4E10 Crusher in another daze.png Driving on metal/Magnet Power S4E10 Crusher hears Blaze again.png S4E10 Pickle "It's Blaze!".png S4E10 Blaze catching up to Crusher.png S4E10 Crusher "I've gotta get back in the race".png S4E10 Crusher turns a corner.png S4E10 Crusher enters a tunnel.png S4E10 Crusher trying to think.png S4E10 Crusher spots a button.png S4E10 Crusher about to press the button.png S4E10 Crusher presses the button.png S4E10 Crusher laughing.png S4E10 A gate closes.png S4E10 Another gate closes.png S4E10 Yet another gate closes.png S4E10 Blaze skids to a stop.png S4E10 Blaze sees the closed gates.png S4E10 Gabby "And the only way through".png S4E10 Gate hole up on the ceiling.png S4E10 Blaze "That's where we'll have to drive".png S4E10 AJ and Gabby surprised.png S4E10 Blaze will use his Power Tires.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze in the tunnel.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze using Magnet Power.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze on the wall.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze on the ceiling.png S4E10 Give my tires Magnet Power.png S4E10 Blaze gets Magnet Power.png|Magnet Power! S4E10 Blaze about to use Magnet Power.png S4E10 Blaze attracted to the ceiling.png S4E10 Blaze lands on the ceiling.png|"We're on the ceiling!" S4E10 Blaze drives through the gate hole.png S4E10 Blaze passed the first gate.png S4E10 AJ "Way to use Magnet Power".png S4E10 Gabby "But look".png S4E10 Another gate.png S4E10 Help us figure out where to drive.png S4E10 Where should we drive.png S4E10 Blaze attracted to the wall.png S4E10 Blaze lands on the wall.png S4E10 Blaze passes the second gate.png S4E10 AJ "Watch out".png S4E10 Third gate.png S4E10 Blaze lands back on the floor.png S4E10 Blaze drives through the third gate hole.png S4E10 Blaze passed the third gate.png S4E10 One gate left.png S4E10 Blaze ready to drive on the ceiling again.png S4E10 Blaze attracted to the ceiling again.png S4E10 Blaze lands on the ceiling again.png S4E10 Blaze drives through the last gate hole.png S4E10 Gabby and AJ cheering upside down.png|Whoa-Oh-Oh! S4E10 Blaze passed all the gates.png S4E10 Blaze exits the cave.png S4E10 AJ "So long as we've got".png S4E10 Blaze "Next stop, Lava Island!".png|"Next Stop, Lava Island!" S4E10 Blaze given some speed.png S4E10 Blaze zooms away.png To return to the Power Tires episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries